1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor memory device, a circuit of controlling signal lines, and a method of controlling signal lines. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-16702, Jan. 28, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. JP-A-2005-340367 discloses a shared-sense amplifier circuit in a DRAM. The shared-sense amplifier circuit is configured to suppress power consumption in a boosting circuit by making the precharge signal inside a shared switch MOSFET lower than a boosting voltage.